Items released in 2011
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2011 January Books *6th - Death Riders / Heart of Stone *6th - System Wipe / The Good, the Bad and the Alien *15th - Doctor Who Volume Three - Final Sacrifice (IDW Graphic Novel) CD *6th - The Jade Pyramid *6th - The Edge of Destruction *7th - Jago & Litefoot: Series Two *20th - The Crimes of Thomas Brewster *20th - Prisoner of the Sun *20th - Peri and the Piscon Paradox DVD *4th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Third Series (US release) *6th - The Complete Fifth Series (Australian release) *6th - The Complete Fifth Series (Australian Blu-ray release) *10th - Meglos (UK release) *11th - The Dominators (US release) *11th - Meglos (US release) *20th - Meglos (Australian release) *24th - A Christmas Carol (UK release) *24th - A Christmas Carol (UK Blu-ray release) *31st - The Mutants (UK release) *31st - K-9: Series 1 Vol. 1 February Books *10th - Torchwood: Another Life (German paperback) *14th - Timelink - The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Doctor Who Continuity (2nd paperback) *18th - Hines Sight (a.k.a. Films, Farms and Fillies) (2nd paperback) *18th - Blue Box Boy - A Memoir of Doctor Who in Four Episodes (2nd hardback) *21st - Life Begins at 40 *25th - The Unsilent Library - Essays on the Russell T. Davies Era of the New Doctor Who CD *3rd - Doctor Who and the War Games *3rd - Genesis of the Daleks *3rd - The Lost TV Episodes - Collection Two: 1965-1966 (UK release) *10th - Short Trips: Volume II *11th - Lucie Miller *14th - The Lost TV Episodes - Collection Two: 1965-1966 (UK re-release) *18th - The Feast of Axos *18th - The Perpetual Bond DVD *3rd - The Mutants (Australian release) *8th - The Movie: Special Edition (US release) *8th - The Mutants (US release) *14th - The Ark (UK release) *15th - A Christmas Carol (US release) *15th - A Christmas Carol (US Blu-ray release) March Books *3rd - Bumper Activity Book *7th - Ultimate Regeneration - The Incredible Resurrection of Doctor Who *21st - David Tennant: 2009 and 2010 *24th - Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who (4th paperback) *30th - Apollo 23 (paperback) *30th - Night of the Humans (paperback) *30th - The Forgotten Army (paperback) *30th - The Glamour Chase (paperback) *30th - Nuclear Time (paperback) *30th - The King's Dragon (paperback) CD *7th - Doctor Who and the Ribos Operation *7th - The Gemini Contagion *7th - Torchwood: Department X *7th - Torchwood: Ghost Train *15th - Demon Quest: The Complete Series *15th - The New Adventures: Volume 2 *16th - Industrial Evolution *16th - To the Death *16th - Gallifrey IV *17th - The Forbidden Time *21st - A Christmas Carol DVD *3rd - The Movie: Special Edition (Australian release) *3rd - The Ark (Australian release) *3rd - A Christmas Carol (Australian release) *3rd - A Christmas Carol (Australian Blu-ray release) *4th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Third Series (Australian release) *7th - Mara Tales (UK release) *7th - K-9: Series 1 Vol. 2 (UK release) *8th - The Seeds of Doom (US release) *8th - The Ark (US release) *28th - Revisitations 2 (UK release) Magazines *16th - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Doctor Who Companion: The Eleventh Doctor - Volume Two April Books *14th - Enter Wildthyme (hardback) *14th - Enter Wildthyme (paperback) *15th - The Man Who Invented the Daleks - The Strange Worlds of Terry Nation *26th - The Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Trivia Quiz - An Unauthorized Doctor Who Companion *28th - Hunter's Moon *28th - The Way Through the Woods *28th - Dead of Winter *28th - Monster Miscellany - Alien Facts for Space Travellers CD *7th - Inferno *7th - The BBC Radio Episodes *12th - Torchwood: Department X & Ghost Train *14th - Heroes of Sontar *14th - The Sentinels of the New Dawn *14th - Thin Ice DVD *7th - Mara Tales (Australian release) *11th - Planet of the Spiders (UK release) *12th - Kinda *12th - Snakedance *15th - The Complete Second Series (Italian release) LP *16th - Dr. Who & the Daleks May Books *3rd - TARDISbound - Navigating the Universes of Doctor Who *9th - The Eleventh Hour *9th - The Time of Angels *9th - Victory of the Daleks *9th - The Lodger *12th - The Dalek Handbook *25th- Faction Paradox: A Romance in Twelve Parts CD *5th - The Stones of Blood *5th - The Hounds of Artemis *5th - Blue Box Boy *11th - Short Trips: Volume III *12th - Ferril's Folly *18th - Crime of the Century *19th - Kiss of Death DVD *4th - Doctor Who and the Daleks... (Australian re-release) *5th - Revisitations 2 (Australian release) *9th - Mannequin Mania (UK release) *10th - Planet of the Spiders (US release) *10th - Terror of the Autons *30th - Frontios (UK release) June Books *18th - Time Unincorporated: Volume 3 - Writings on the New Series *21st - The Best Doctor Who Poems in the Universe *23rd - Borrowed Time *23rd - Touched by an Angel *23rd - Paradox Lost *24th - Torchwood: Border Princes (German paperback) *30th - Gallimaufry CD *1st - Jago & Litefoot: Series Three *2nd - Ghost Light *2nd - The Cold Equations *2nd - Animal *17th - Rat Trap DVD *2nd - Planet of the Spiders (Australian release) *2nd - Mannequin Mania (Australian release) *14th - Time and the Rani (US release) *14th - Frontios (US release) *20th - Earth Story (UK release) July Books *7th - Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen (UK 4th paperback, BBC Books) *7th - Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion (UK 5th paperback, BBC Books) *7th - Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters (UK 4th paperback, BBC Books) *7th - Doctor Who and the Crusaders (UK 6th paperback, BBC Books) *7th - Doctor Who and the Cybermen (UK 4th paperback, BBC Books) *7th - Doctor Who and the Daleks (UK 6th paperback, BBC Books) *15th - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins *21st - Torchwood: First Born *31st - Adventures in Time and Space - Gamemaster's Screen (2nd hardback) *31st - Through Time - An Unauthorized and Unofficial History of Doctor Who (UK 2nd paperback) *31st - Shooty Dog Thing: 2th & Claw CD *7th - Fury from the Deep *7th - The Eye of the Jungle *15th - Robophobia *15th - Tales from the Vault *15th - Earth Aid *31st - Time Hunter: Echoes DVD *7th - Frontios (Australian release) *11th - Series 6: Part 1 (UK release) *11th - Series 6: Part 1 (UK Blu-ray release) *12th - The Gunfighters *12th - The Awakening *18th - Paradise Towers (UK release) *19th - Series 6: Part 1 (US release) *19th - Series 6: Part 1 (US Blu-ray release) *19th - Torchwood: The Complete Original UK Series *19th - Torchwood: Series 1-3 (US Blu-ray release) August Books *2nd - The Ripper *4th - The Coming of the Terraphiles (paperback) *4th - Torchwood: Long Time Dead *4th - Doctor Who The Official Annual 2012 *18th - Torchwood: The Men Who Sold the World *31st - The Infinity Doctors (2011 reprint) *31st - Father Time (Reprint) *31st - Trading Futures (Reprint) *31st - The Gallifrey Chronicles (Reprint) *31st - Planet of the Fans CD *4th - Fury from the Deep *4th - The Lost TV Episodes: Collection Three - 1966-1967 *31st - The Companion Chronicles: The Specials *31st - Recorded Time *31st - The Rocket Men *31st - Short Trips: Volume IV DVD *1st - The Sun Makers (UK release) *4th - Series 6: Part 1 (Australian release) *9th - Paradise Towers (US release) *9th - The Sun Makers (US release) September Books *1st - Rain of Terror / Extra Time *1st - The Underwater War / Terminal of Despair *6th - Doctor Who Classics Omnibus II *20th - Doctor Who Classics - Volume 7 *30th - Wildthyme in Purple *30th - Anneke Wills: Complete *31st - Script Doctor - The Inside Story of Doctor Who 1986-89 (2nd paperback) *31st - The Doctor's Monsters - The Meanings of the Monstrous in Doctor Who CD *1st - Blackout *30th - Bernice Summerfield: Epoch *30th - Daddy's Girl *30th - The Doomsday Quatrain *30th - House of Blue Fire *30th - The Memory Cheats DVD *12th - Day of the Daleks (UK release) *12th - Day of the Daleks (US release) October CD *31st - The Elite *31st - The Many Deaths of Jo Grant *31st - The Silver Turk DVD *3rd - Colony in Space November CD *30th - Hexagora *30th - The Witch from the Well *The Child DVD *Revisitations 3 *Series 6: Part 2 *The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Fourth Series (UK release) December CD *31st - Army of Death *31st - The Children of Seth *31st - The Five Companions